filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Filmcultes/archive4
Archives *Jusqu'au 24 mars 2008 : Discussion Utilisateur:Filmcultes/archive1 *Du 25 mars au 5 mai 2008 : Discussion Utilisateur:Filmcultes/archive2 *Du 6 mai 2008 au 31 janvier 2009 : Discussion Utilisateur:Filmcultes/archive3 Delaume Bonjour, la page concernant Chloé Delaume est complètement délirante, pas du tout neutre et n'a rien d'encyclopédique. En plus elle n'a rien à voir avec le cinéma, la référence IMDB est fausse (sans doute une homonyme). Le contributeur Franck Laroze s'en sert pour régler ses comptes avec Delaume et Wikipédia (de la même manière que cette page) en calomniant et en ne retenant que les citations/articles à charges. Il suffit de jeter un coup d'oeil aux résultats Google actus (sans compter les articles de janvier dans Libération/Télérama/Le Monde) pour voir que c'est une construction non neutre dans un but de revanche. La page « Chloé Delaume » Bonjour, j'ai reçu un e-mail à cause de cette page. Il est écrit : « Ces deux pages ne sont absolument pas neutres et servent à leur auteur (unique) Franck Laroze (l'administrateur du wikia art contemporain Kontrattak sans doute) à mener sa guerre personnelle contre ma femme depuis le moment où il s'est fait jeter de wikipédia (effacement de la page Franck Laroze pour cause d'autopromotion). » Quand je reçois quelque chose comme ça, il me faut éffacer la page et parler à l'administrateur. Est-ce que vous allez faire cette page neutre ? Toujours, quand il me faut éffacer une comme grose page, où il y avait beaucoup de travail, je ne sens bien. Vous pouvez utiliser le content quand il est neutre. Merci de votre compréhension. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 9 avril 2009 à 12:47 (UTC) :Cela est de même pour la page ici. arrêter les mensonges et vandalisme du mari de chloé delaume Pourriez-vous enfin intervenir [http://fr.contemporain.wikia.com/wiki/Discuter:Chlo%C3%A9_Delaume ici] et mettre fin à la plaisanterie: que le coupable(s) se fasse(nt) passer pour une/des victimes, c'est un peu fort ! Il n'y a rien à craindre: cette page est sourcée, donc neutre, et rien n'a été dévoilé de la vie privée puisque - les liens le prouvent - tout est publié sur Internet !!! Fuliculi ets le mari de C. Delaume, il le dit lui-même et c'est prouvé dans l'article, et il ne cherche qu'à censurer un article qui dit la VERITE. Merci. J'ai prévenu F. Laroze (qui m'a demandé d'attendre qu'il porte plainte, mais là ça devient urgent) et les autres contributeurs. Il n'y a aucune raison de se laisser impressionner ni d'accepter ce terrorisme intellectuel via Internet: pourquoi d'ailleurs avez-vous laissé publier de telels choses (sur F. Laroze, EvidenZ, la version fumeuse du mari "coincé" de C. Delaume, etc) ? Cordialement --Mlle_Q 14 avril 2009 à 12:49 (UTC) énième tentative de relance de polémique, dans le seul but d'alimenter son opération de harcèlement à l'égard de C. Delaume. L'article a été supprimé, faites-vous une raison. -- 14 avril 2009 à 13:02 (UTC) Tiens, "Melle Q" est aussi un faux-nez de Kccc sur Wikipédia. http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikip%C3%A9dia:Faux-nez/Kccc C'est intéressant... calme A défaut de "Mathilde", j'espère que le calme est revenu avec ceci: il faut en finir avec ces gamineries. Et pour ce que dit "plus haut" ou très récemment advenu, j'avoue avoir un peu "toussé" sur la façon dont se sont déroulés les évènements, tout en ayant constaté votre mode opératoire pour revenir au calme. Cordialement --Kropotkine 666 16 avril 2009 à 13:39 (UTC) Merci Merci pour l'accueil --Like rain in tiers 14 mai 2009 à 19:36 (UTC) Merci pour l'accueil --Walter pernety 25 mai 2009 à 07:20 (UTC) Merci Cher, , Merci de mettre un lien Wiki Art en espagnol. Vous savez l'espagnol ou pas.- --Csuarezllosa 26 mai 2009 à 22:01 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Filmcultes! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:11 (UTC) Reclassement par ordre alphabétqiue de Jean Racine Bonjour, J'ai reclassé par ordre alphabétique ainsi que vous pourrez le constatez en comparant les versions. Cela partait dans tous les sens tant sur le plan alphabétique que sur le plan chronologique. Constatant récurrence de plusieurs noms, j'ai opté pour la solution alphabétique. Cordialement. St Malo (discussion) mai 9, 2013 à 01:25 (UTC) Bonjour,pourriez vous supprimer définitivement cette image :http://fr.film.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Burton.jpg.Je la trouve inutile car les acteurs changent souvent.Merci de votre compréhension. juin 13, 2013 à 17:01 (UTC)